


Patches, stickers and Love

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Butch has the scent of a forest and we Stan that-, Cute n Soft Butchubbles, F/M, Happy birthday Al, jean jacket love period, this is real short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: A short and sweet Butchubbles oneshot for @al.taire! I hope you like it 🥺✌️✨!
Relationships: Butch & Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 9





	Patches, stickers and Love

_ “I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I’m with you" _

_ -Roy Croft  _

The sun shined down on the smiling blonde as she rested her head on Butch’s shoulder. She hummed quietly to herself as Butch took in his surroundings. He had never really been outside the forest before, since he did live in a cottage that was located in one, but Bubbles insisted on getting Butch out of there and more into the sunlight. He didn’t like the idea at first, but he could never bring himself to say no to Bubbles’ adorable face. They sat on a small hill, taking in the view of the town as the cool air brushed against their shoulders.

“You really seem to like my jacket,” Butch chuckled.

Bubbles snuggled deeper into his jacket, resting her head on his chest. “It’s pretty nice, I kinda wish I had one.”

Butch laughed at her attempt to take his jacket, she just pouted and went back to cuddling Butch. He rested his head on Bubbles, moving her closer. Somehow the two always ended up like this, and they always loved it.

It was no secret that the two were very soft with each other, especially Butch. Who knew that “The Baron of Berserk” and “The Joy and the Laughter” could actually have more in common than one might think. The two had been together for a while and had met on total coincidence. See, Bubbles had no problem with fighting or sparring in general, but in the past few months she had some trouble with keeping up, and it was well known that Bubbles was hardcore, but she needed help, and Butch was going to be that help.

The two didn’t get along at first, Bubbles was still in “hero mode” at all times, and Butch found it extra difficult to teach her when she was always on his case. But they eventually did grow a line of trust which started a wonderful friendship, and later on a romance.

“You smell really nice today,” Bubbles muttered.

Butch chuckled and played with some of Bubbles; hair. Butch had always had the sent of forest on him, and even with the cologne, that smell was still strong. Bubbles found it comforting and it was one of her favourites just because of him. Most of the time she would fall asleep with that aroma still in the air.

Butch smiled as Bubbles difted off to sleep in his arms. He picked her up gently and carried her on his back, she had the cutest face while sleeping and Butch made sure not to disturbe that. 

As he started walking with Bubbles over his shoulder, he started to think about her words again, _ “I kinda wish I had one.”  _

“Don’t worry Bubbles, you’ll get one soon.”

* * *

Butch picked up the next patch and sewed in on the jean jacket. There were materials scattered everywhere on his desk and he had multiple cuts and scars due to the needle piercing his skin multiple times, but he ignored the pain, it was worth it after all.

To see Bubbles beaming face after Butch finished have him the strength to keep going. It was really late, about 3AM and Butch was exhausted, but he kept thinking about the joy he would bring Bubbles after finishing this gift, her laugh, that smile… her face-

“Dude, it’s 3 in the morning!” Boomer whined. 

Butch rolled his eyes and went back to work. Boomer watched how hard Butch was working and decided to go back to sleep. “Hey, at least get some rest okay?

“Okay-  _ ow,  _ shit,” Butch muttered under his breath as he reaches for yet another band-aid. Who knew sewing was so difficult? Butch let out a deep sigh and held up the jacket. It was decorated with patches and different shapes and colours, the buttons shined a light gold, and the pattern was present all over the design. 

“It's finally done,” it didn’t look howButch imagined, but it was the thought that counted. He hoped that Bubbles liked it, even if it wasn’t the exact thing that she wanted.   
  


He rested the jacket back on the desk and practically passed out. It wasn’t until the sunlight shined through Butch’s window’s that he opened his eyes once again, “Great, I’m late.”

* * *

“What took you so long? You look really tired!” Bubbles said in concern. Butch yawned and wrapped his arm around her, “I’m okay doll face, don’t worry about it! She pouted at his response but trusted his words.

They finished their classes for the day and decided to hangout after school. Bubbles put her hair up in a messy bun and made sure to wear her white thick heeled shoes. For some strange reason Butch insisted on Bubbles wearing those, she originally planned on painting them but Butch had a better idea.

“Stickers?” Bubbles held up one of the sticker sheets that Butch had brought. She giggled as she took one and stuck it on Butch’s cheek, “Hey! You're supposed to be putting these on your shoes, not me!” He laughed as Bubbles stuck more on his face, Butch also started to do the same, it was a small sticker war.

They eventually covered Bubbles’ shoes in stickers along with their faces. “Are faces covered in stickers!” Bubbles laughed as she took a sticker from Butch’s face and sticked it on her shoes, “Yea we are angel.”

Butch kisses her forehead and took of a sticker himself.

“Hey! Where are you going to put that? My shoes have enough?” Butch chuckled and pulled out the jean jacket and stuck the smile face sticker on the arm of the jacket. 

Bubbles gasped at the jacket and Butch smile. “Is… that for me?” Bubbles whispered sweetly, Butch wrapped it around her and her face lit up. She quickly put it on and spun around. Bubbles smiled from ear to ear and actually started to tear up, “Do you like it?” Butch muttered, Bubbles ran to him and hugged him tightly, “I  _ love _ it”

Butch hugged her back and they just stayed like that for a few intimate minutes…

* * *

“Bubbles as much as I love your hugs, we’ve been stuck like this for a while.” Bubbles groaned in response and dug her head deeper into Butch’s shoulder, “Baby please, I wanna see your face.”

Bubbles pouted and was now face to face with Butch. Butch poked her face which made Bubbles more irritated, “Hehe your real chubby kitten,” Bubbles stuck her tongue out at him and sat in his lap.

“Butch your really a pain,” Bubbles whispered. Butch chuckled and held her hands, “Your only pain?” Butch whispered in her ear. She blushed and moved a strand of her golden blonde hair out of her face, “No…” A smug grin was present on Butch’s face as Bubbles stared intensely at him, “Am I your only pain?”

Butch kissed Bubbles gently and her heart fluttered. Bubbles lips were soft and she was clearly flustered, she was always like that when they kissed. “No, but I can say that you're my only love~” Bubbles covered Butch’s face so that he couldn’t see her completely red one, Butch kissed her palm and his dark forest eyes were completely on her.

Bubbles' sky’s blue eyes softened at his gesture and smiled, “I love you.” Butch smiled back at her, “I love you too doll face.”

**Author's Note:**

> The images didn’t work so you can find them on my insta @lisathenoodle (hopefully)


End file.
